


Twilight suddenly baby?!

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), This is so stupid i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: However, when he opened his eyes, he was met with the light and ever so thankful when he still saw the faces of the others who... stared at him, some in shock, others looking as if they had been attempting to hold back and stifle any and all laughter.And when the absolutehelldid any of them get sotall?When the absolutehelldidFourget sotall.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Twilight suddenly baby?!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off yet ANOTHER WRITING PROMPT FOR THE LU BOYS ON TUMBLR DOT COM DBAJDBSJSN ENJOY BECAUSE I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS please leave a comment if you liked this too 😭

Twilight couldn't even explain _nor_ describe just how, on the Goddesses green Earth, this had even _happened._ All he knew that, when it had happened, it was simply too late to stop it. The dark magic that had consumed him whole had moved too rapidly for either he or any of the others traversing with him to stop it.

Twilight remembers the feeling of absolute _dread_ that overwhelmed him completely at the dark magic, terrified beyond belief that it would separate him from the group and throw him into unknown territory.

However, when he opened his eyes, he was met with the light and ever so _thankful_ when he still saw the faces of the others who... _stared_ at him, some in shock, others looking as if they had been attempting to hold back and stifle any and all laughter.

And when the absolute _hell_ did any of them get so _tall?_

_When the absolute_ **_hell_ ** _did_ **_Four_ ** _get so_ **_tall._ **

"What are you all staring at?"

And just... _WHOSE VOICE WAS_ ** _THAT?_**

Before the panic could once again make a home in Twilight's core, it had been both Hero's of Legend and Sky to break into a sudden laughter. Their Leader couldn't help but crack a small smile, _clearly_ too amused at the situation. Four simply stared in confusion, scratching the back of his head as he tried and attempted to process what he just witnessed. Hyrule chuckled ever so lightly to themselves, while Wind and Warriors stared, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Twilight flushed deeply in embarrassment when it had been _Wild,_ his God damn protege, to suddenly rush over to him, placing his hands under Twilight's arms and scooping him up. His eyes were filled with both excitement and confusion, but he turns to the rest of the group, clearly _just_ as amused as Legend and Sky, even if he doesn't voice his amusement.

Twilight puffs his cheeks in embarrassment, crossing his arms. _"Wild,"_ he tries to put the most threatening voice he could muster, having to hold back a cringe when his voice sounds much too higher pitched and childlike. _"Put me_ ** _down."_**

This, however, sparks a sudden wave of laughter from the entire group.

"This ISN'T funny guys!"

Time wipes away a tear, attempting to get himself under control, although there was an occasional chuckle. "You have to admit," he manages to say without laughing once more, "It kinda is funny." Sky walks towards them, suddenly reaching over and pinching one of Twilight's cheeks and _Hylia_ _**damn it.**_

"He's so little! Look at those cheeks!"

Twilight glares.

"Sky, I will fucking end you."

This doesn't put Sky off, taking him out of Wild's grip, turning around to face the others, arms extended. "Look! He's a grumpy pants!" The others laugh again, and Twilight is slightly worried they'll begin to play potato and pass him to everyone in the group. He'll bite them if they do.

Much to his relief, and still massive embarrassment however, Sky adjust his grip, holding him like a father would to a child.

Ironic seeing the one who _should_ be doing this is still being a _gremlin_ and won't stop _chuckling, that mother-_

"So, Twilight is that tiny," Wind speaks up, breaking his train of thought, "What happens now? Can he still fight?"

_Can he still-?_

"Of course I can still fight," Twilight shouts, arms crossed, "And Sky! _Please_ put me _down._ This is embarrassing enough as it _is."_ Sky pretends to think about it, bringing a finger to his chin to sell the act.

"No I don't think I will."

Time interrupts. "Your sword hadn't shrunk down to your current size, just like your clothes hadn't done so either." He's a little more serious this time around, walking up to them both. "I'm sorry Twilight," he tells him, shaking his head, "But until we can figure out what happened and manage to reverse the effects of this magic, you will have to stay out of sight if we run into the enemy."

Four tilts his head. "I remember you showing us some of your old arsenal," he says, arms crossing loosely on his chest, "Unless you left some of those items back at your Era, I don't see why Twilight can't use it to fight." Twilight's eyes lit up immensely, as if he had been presented with a row of chocolate instead of a sword.

Legend places his hands on the back of his head. "I mean, how would the old man carry that? Unless he had Wild hold it in his slate, which I highly _doubt_ it." Four frowns. "It _was_ just a suggestion, Legend."

Warriors attempts to think of another idea as the two Hero's bicker next to him. "Isn't there another way that Twilight can fight? I mean, Wild has too many bow and arrows for his own good. Maybe he could use those." Wild nods quickly, unhooking his slate and looking through it.

Sky's once amused face turns into worry. "What if he accidently hurts himself in the process? His skin is a lot more sensitive due to his body being that of a child!"

Warriors blinks, before simply silently gesturing towards Wind, who is suddenly all too hyper aware of the attention. Sky face palms, dragging his hand down. "Wind is _used to it."_

_"And you don't think Twilight is?"_

"Wind is also like! 15! Twilight looks 10 at _most!"_

Hyrule steps forward, a frown on their face. "You guys," they begin, "Don't you think it's a little unfair the way we're treating the situation? This _is_ Twilight we're talking about after all. _Yeah_ he may _look_ younger than Wind but he's _not_ overall and uh... he's a hero. Just like the rest of us. He has his experiences just as we've had." They begin to mess with the hem of their shirt as they mumble, "I don't know... it just seems messed up."

Twilight sighs. " _Thank_ you, Hyrule."

Time thinks more on everyone's words closely, but lets out a defeated sigh. "I can't really stop you," he begins, "Mostly because that would make me a hypocrite. Fine. I don't have a weapon personally, but I'm sure we can find one in Wild's slate. But if we _can't,_ you _have_ to stand down Twilight."

Twilight frowns, annoyance washing over him in waves.

"Time, I can _still fight."_

"I never said you couldn't. But you can't if we can't find a weapon."

Twilight grits his teeth, face going red as he wiggles his way out of Sky's grip, falling to the floor.

_Screw it,_ he thinks, _I guess my cover is blown._

"I _can_ fight," he yells, anger written on his face and in his eyes, "I'm not useless just because I'm in this body and I will _show you!"_

Wild's eyes widen as he realizes what is about to happen, and he shakes his head quickly, waving his hands as he does so. However, Twilight ignores him, grabbing the talisman like object around his neck. Darkness swirls and consumes him once more, the others watching in shock.

The darkness leaves him just as fast as it had consumed his body and the others are stunned.

Wild _face palms._

Time sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor.

Sky's eyes lit up, mouth slightly opened in surprise.

Warriors and Wind seem even more confused at _this_ than the concept of Twilight deaging suddenly.

Legend drags his hand down his face, chuckling as Hyrule blinks.

Four kneels down, poking what was left behind.

Twilight attempts to growl at the sudden contact, but the sound that escapes him makes him hush up completely.

Oh no.

Oh _no._

Wind points. "IS THAT A BABY DOG?

Sky squeals. "OH MY GODDESS, LOOK AT THOSE PAWS! THEY'RE HUGE AND HE'S SO _SMALL."_

Legend laughs. "Yeah, good luck in that form, _pup."_

Four looks dumbfounded. "Wait. Twilight has been wolfie this ENTIRE time?!"

Warriors laughs too loud for Twilight's liking but huffs in satisfactory when Hyrule reaches over and smack him lightly on his arm. "Be nice," Hyrule tells Wars, who frowns. "Ain't our fault he's a baby as both a human and wolfie."

Time picks the small cub up and Twilight wants to scratch that stupid look off his stupid face. "Hm. Maybe you and Wild should switch nicknames," he playfully tells him.

Twilight absolutely fucking _hates it here._

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
